Miss Trouble or Mrs Toga
by ashkisses
Summary: Badass Kagome
1. Chapter 1

OK HI GUYS I KNOW AFTER MY LAST STORY YOU MAY BE THINKING WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS GIRL WELL THINGS HAVE GOTTEN REALLY COMPLICATED AND I HAVENT HAD TIME TO WRITE SO I HAVE TO END THE STORIES BUT I AM ABOUT TO WRITE ONE THAT I WILL PLACE ALL OF MY DEDICATION INTO. I HAVE A LOT OF TIME ON MY HANDS NOW I WOULD LIKE TO THANKS ALL THOSE WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME LOL.

Chapter 1

"CLASS IF YOU DON'T SIT DOWN I WILL BE GETTING THE PRINCIPLE HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TEACH ANATOMY AND PHYSIOLOGY IF YOU GUYS WONT PAY ATTENTION", our teacher yelled. I laughed at her.

"What can't take the pressure teach", I said to her with a big smile on my face. Smiling as the class laughed. With that everyone continued to talked, walk around, make-out, and throw paper balls. The teacher soon couldn't take it and ran out the room in tears. I laughed as I received high fives from my friends.

(About me)

My name is Kagome Higurashi I am a junior in high school. I just turned 16 and am a trouble maker. I don't follow rules and practically live on my own. When I was 10 my parents divorced. I was left with my mom who didn't want me and always left to get drunk or high. At the age of 12 I made a deal with my mom that I would live on my own and no one would know which would prevent her from getting in trouble and prevent me from getting a foster family. She bought me an apartment and everything I would need opened a bank account for me and even started me off with a thousand dollars. I would go and visit her every now and then to make sure she is okay and surviving.

(Real time)  
We were just being us when the principle walked in.

"What the hell is you guy's problem", he said slamming the door, "this is the third teacher this year".

I stood up and took a bow and the class started clapping and laughing.

"Ms. Higurashi sit down", he said to me, "If it weren't for the board saying you had to go here you would be out. Now I am going to get you another teacher and you better not chase this one away".

"Or what", I said standing.

"Ms. Higurashi you're pushing it", he said before walking out the room. I stood there in disbelief he didn't even give me an answer.

"How rude", I said out loud before slouching back down into my seat. My friends were talking but I tuned them out. This was slightly nerve wrecking. He had a certain look in his eye that said I am not playing with you anymore. Finally the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and walked out into the hall way where I received cat calls and wolf whistles. I finally got to my locker where picked up my book bag. The rest of the day was spent making the day for the rest of my teachers miserable. It was the end of the day and I was making my way out of the school building. I said bye to my friends and made my way home. My apartment wasn't too far from the school so I didn't need real transportation. As I walked inside the building I greeted the door man then headed to my room. When I arrived I unlocked it and placed my jacket on the coat rack placed my shoes in the closet then put my bag by the couch. I pressed the voicemail button to hear 2 new voicemails. One was from the building manager talking about paying the rent. Then the 2nd was from my mom saying how she took care of the rent. I smiled as I pulled my hair down and turned on some music. I walked into the kitchen to get dinner started. Once everything was cooking I quickly took a shower and got comfy. For dinner I was having mashed potatoes and some fried chicken with gravy. I set up dinner in the den, turned off the music, and watched _'The Wedding Planner' _I sighed at the end and washed my dishes and placed all the leftovers into a container or the next day for lunch. I then washed the pots and then went into my room where I turned on a lamp. My room is very dull it's gray with black furniture. It's not big but big enough for me to be comfortable. My sheets are gray and black and I have a queen sized bed. I walked over to my closet which I pulled open. I picked out the regular school uniform and placed it on my bed. I pulled out the iron and ironed the long sleeved white shirt. I then ironed the pleated skirt and was done for the night. I hung everything up and put up the ironing board and iron. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair up into a ponytail and the crawled into bed did some homework. Not long after that I finished my homework I was fast asleep.

NEXT MORNING

I heard the alarm going off and I stretched as I got out of bed. I hit the off button and looked at the time it was 7:30 I had 30 minuets to get to school. I quickly showered brushed my teeth and put on my uniform. The shirt was long with out the skirt went to mid thigh so I pulled the skirt(the skirt is black, gray, green, and red and goes a little below mid thigh but I leave the last couple of buttons open so that the skirt will show) in under it so that the skirt was un-tucked. I quickly placed some black eye-liner on and some green eye shadow. I brushed my jet black but red streaked hair into a high ponytail leaving my all black/red streaked bangs out. I placed some lip gloss on and walked into the kitchen I placed the leftovers in a bag and grabbed my coffee and my book bag. I put on my 5 inch black heels throw on my light jacket set the alarm then left. I locked the door and walked to school. When I got there I had 5 minuets to spare which I spent going to my locker and unpacking things. While doing this I was thinking of ways to torture the new teacher and the other teachers that hadn't given in yet but were close to breaking. I walked and caught up with my friends we talked as we walked into the class room. I smiled at the fact that as soon as my friends and I sat down the boys surrounded us. I laughed but it didn't last long as the door busted open. I was filing my nails when all of a sudden a tall male with long silver hair walked into the room. He had square glasses that suited his face, a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, two strips on each cheek, pointy ears, nice body, tall, ankle long silver hair, and a nice black suit on.

"Good morning class", he said in a deep cold masculine voice, "My name is Mr. Toga".

He scanned the class then his eyes landed on me.

"Before anyone opens their mouths. I will not tolerate outburst, rudeness, and disrespect", he said his eyes never leaving mine.

SESS

'So this is the little trouble maker I have heard so much about. I will have so much fun making her obey me', I thought to myself as I looked into her eyes.

"Oh and Ms. Higurashi feet off her desk, tuck your shirt in and button it up, tighten your tie, and sit up straight", I watched as her eyes widened but she did what was told. The class gasped and she stood and tucked her shirt in. I took this chance to look her over she had a very beautiful face long neck, full breast, seemingly soft skin, flat abdomen, nice curves, rounded ass, nice hips, and long flawless legs that could go on forever but ended in those black heels that seemed to make her 5'5 seeing as she is 5 feet. I watched as she then sat back down. I let my eyes scan her face. Her eyes were a beautiful brown/red color, her cheekbones weren't too high but perfect, she had a little button nose, and full rosy lips, even her chin was perfect. I then started handing out a packet.

"This is just so I can get to know you all better. No one has ever failed my class so every night I will have a private lesson with each one of you. So make sure on your night have no plans. Any questions", I said I wasn't expecting any questions but then I heard the screeching of the chair and the slamming of the door. I turned to see Ms. Higurashi missing. I felt my anger start to boil. I placed the packets down and followed her out. When I caught up to her I grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into the wall.

"You can't touch me", she said struggling against me.

"I will do as I please and you will listen to me and cease this foolishness", I barked at her. She stilled.

"You are going back into that class and you are going to sit and listen you will write everything I say and memorize every move I make. After school you will stay back to clean off the board and clean up the room. Do you understand me", I barked out again.

"Yes sir", she spat back. I backed away from her and saw her rub her arm where I had grabbed her. She walked back into the class and sat down I walked in after her and started teaching. I watched her as she watched everything I did and wrote everything I said and wrote. I smiled, 'That's a good girl', I thought as I watched her. After class I heard them herding Kagome for answer which she didn't talk to any of them. She pushed her way through the group and flashed me a death look. I looked back at her unemotionally and turned to continue my work. After lunch her class had a last minuet volleyball game so decided to do it during gym class. I could see the volleyball court from my window. While I was teaching chemistry I looked out the window to see her serving. She wore the short spandex shorts which made her but look firm, the spandex shirt which made her breast look big and proved me right about her flat abdomen, her hair in a ponytail which still hit her butt, a white head band on and some sneakers. I watched as she served and repeatedly made it. She seemed to be the star because even after she was back in the game she would always be diving for it, running for it, just always trying to get it over and usually did. I also noticed that she shared the ball sometimes she will leave the ball for others to get I smiled.

'She can be sweet', I thought as I continued to teach. I walked away from the window and back to the board.

AN- SO YOU GUYS I HOPE U LIKE IT I HAD A GOOD TIME WRITING IT SO YEAH MUCH LOVE!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was after school and I leaned on the door frame waiting for Kagome. After about 10 minuets I saw her walking down the hall way waving back at her friends. When she got to my door she pushed by me and into the classroom. She threw her bag down onto the floor then turned to me.

"What the hell was that earlier? What did you do to me", she asked raising her voice. I smiled then walked over to my desk.

"I asked you a fucking question", she said walking up to me and grabbing my arm. I looked back at her with a slow deep growl erupting from my chest.

"I knew you would disobey and so when you stared into my eyes my demon seeped out and scared every nerve in you body causing you to not think like yourself and do what was told", I said to her smirking.

"You bastard", she said as she was about to slap me. I quickly grabbed her hand and twisted it around her back. I leaned her down onto my desk and held her there.

"First of all you will watch your mouth in my classroom. Secondly you will never try and assault me again. And third of all hurry up and do what you have to do for I am taking you to dinner", I growled into her ear.

"Fine get off of me", she said struggling.

"You will stop moving", I said soon she stopped. She gave a harsh sigh but stayed still.

"Good", I said as I moved off of her. I started to loosen my tie and unbutton my top buttons. I saw her look my way slowly but then turned back to her work. She cleaned off the board and picked up the paper off the floor and desks in the class. After about 20 minuets she was done. I picked up my suit jacket and then my briefcase.

"Let's go", I said. I heard her pick up her stuff and follow behind me. I could feel the anger radiating off of her but I didn't care.

"I want to take you home to change because I will not be escorting a whore to dinner", I said.

"Excuse me", she said stopping.

"Keep walking or I will be forced to carry you", I said. She huffed then turned to walk the opposite way of me. I quickly got behind her and lifted her up over my shoulder. I held her legs as she banged on my back.

"PUT ME DOWN", she yelled hitting me harder.

"You were disobedient so this is what you get", I said as I placed her into the car locking it so she couldn't get out. I then got in on the other side and drove. We pulled up to the apartment buildings.

"How did you know that I live here on all the school forms it says I live with my mom", she asked slowly.

"I know everything about you", I said helping her out the car she seemed to have calmed down which I was thankful for. We walked up the stairs and to her room. She unlocked the door and let me in.

"Go get something semi-formal to wear. I would like to see it before you put it on", I said while looking around her little apartment. I heard her walk away and sat down on her little couch. She lived in a very neat place. I then heard the phone ring.

Kagome POV

"Hello", I asked over the phone.

"Yeah I don't know what came over me today. He is so infuriating I can't stand him. I don't understand. Well hey I am going to dinner with my parents so I will talk to you later. Bye", I said hanging up the phone. I quickly undressed and hopped into the shower. While in the shower I started to think.

'I need to get into his head so he can stop I need to know his weak spot', I thought to myself. I stood under the shower washing off the soap when the light bulb in my head started going off.

"Perfect", I said. I got out and wrapped a towel around my chest which stopped at mid thigh and didn't bother wrapping one around my head. I towel dried my hair and went to my closet. I pulled out a pair of black dress pants, a blood red silk shirt that wrapped around my neck and had no back. I walked out into the den in my towel and stood in front of him.

Sess POV

I heard the shower turn off and I heard some shuffling then before I knew it Kagome was standing in front of me with her hair looking wild and wet. Her body was still dripping with water and I could see every curve, every dip, and I could see all of her long legs. I felt myself start to harden. I placed my hands in my lap and saw her smirk.

'She planned this', I thought, 'Two can play this game'.

I stood and walked up closer to her. I looked at the cloths in her hand and leaned into her ear.

"Perfect", I said licking her ear lightly. She gasped and tried to back away from me but I placed my hand at the small of her back and pulled her to me.

"Two can play that game", I said placing a kiss on her cheek before sitting back down. She glared at me and stomped away. I smiled victoriously.

Kagome POV

"He is so infuriating", I said as I got dressed. I pulled the shirt on and was having trouble untangling the diamond string at the back of the shirt. I sighed realizing what I had to do.

"Mr. Toga can you help me in here", I yelled. He walked in and looked at me.

"What do you need", he asked.

"I need your help untangling the diamond string", I said turning my back to him. I felt him move toward me and felt his hands start to untangle the string. Once it was out he slid the back of his hand down my exposed back. He then cleared his throat and move away. After he moved I felt the cold of the diamonds on my back. I shivered slightly missing his warmth. I realized how much taller I was then her. Her head was at my chest. I am 6 feet and she is 5 feet.

"Kagome is that all you need", he asked me in a soft voice. I turned to him slowly and saw him slowly advancing toward me. I don't know why but I was pulled to him. I wanted to be close to him. He ran the back of his hands down my exposed arms. I placed my hand on his cheek and he turned his head and kissed my palm. He had backed me up to my dresser and I was knocked out of the trance.

"I need to get my jacket", I said as I moved away from him.

Sess POV

'I was so close', I thought as she walked out the room. I leaned on the dresser and sighed. I then turned off her light and walked out the room to see her pull out a jacket. I gently took it from her and helped her put it on. She then turned to me and smiled. She buttoned my buttons and tightened my tie. She then helped me into my jacket and then we went out the door. When we got to the car I helped her in and got in myself. The drive was quiet and comfortable. We got there and we were seated immediately.

"Kagome there is a reason I am here", I said quietly as we ate.

"Continue", she said looking at me. I sighed knowing she wouldn't take this well.

"Your mother sent me to look after you and make sure you would be ok", I said I saw her smile.

"I understand that", she said giving a smile.

"That's not all", I said.

"Continue", she said with a smile on her face as she continued to eat.

"Your grandmother sent me to be you marriage partner", I said in a cold voice.

"What", she said.

"I don't know repeat myself", I said looking her in the eyes. I saw her stand and I quickly hand cuffed her to the table.

"Kagome you don't understand you get some time to get to know me but this is your only choice", I said to her. She calmed down and looked at me.

"I can't believe I am about to say this. I don't know why but when I am with you I don't want to leave. Maybe it is meant to be. But I am willing to give it a chance if you are willing to try and get to know me", she said running her hand through her hair.

"I am willing", I said.

"So am I now get these hand cuffs off me", she said lightly. I did as said and unlocked it. We sat and talked the rest of the dinner we seemed to enjoy each others company. I told her how I was 21 which made me 5 years older then her. We discussed different interest and hobbies. After dinner I took her home.

"Would you like to watch a movie Mr. Toga", she asked.

"Call me Sesshomaru", I said as we walked into her apartment.

"Would you like to watch a movie Sesshomaru", she asked me again.

"I would love too", I said walking in and closing the door. Kagome went to change into something comfy and I got comfortable. When she came out I almost dropped she looked beautiful. She had a big sweat shirt and some big sweat pants. She popped a movie in and sat on the other side of the couch. By the middle of the movie she was all snuggled up next to me. I smiled as I pulled her closer to me. When the movie was over the screen was blank I was looking down on her and she was looking up at me. I took my clawed hand and ran it don't the side of her face. I was careful not to cut her as I leaned forward. Our lips were inches apart I could feel her breath on my lips. I was about to go the rest of the way when the phone rang. She placed her hand on my lips before getting up and going to the phone. I watched as her hips swayed and chuckled in my head.

"Hello", she said.

"Yes. You're welcome. Bye", she said hanging up.

"Who was it", I asked as she got bottled water out of the fridge and sat next to me.

"Building manager", she said taking a gulp. I grabbed it from her and also took a gulp.

"Hey", she said trying to get it back. She reached over me and I help it out.

"Give it back", she whined.

"No", I said leaning closer to her face. I then pulled her closer to me and leaned forward. I wasn't going to play this time I wanted to taste her and I would. I leaned in all the way and kissed her. She gasped and I used that to let my tongue slip into her mouth. I could tell it was her first kiss for I could feel her delay any movement. I moved away from her.

"Move your tongue with mine", I said as I kissed her again this time she started to join in. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. I smiled against her mouth as she moaned. Soon I didn't know if I could control myself.

"Kagome I need to go", I said as I helped her remove herself form my person. I then stood and walked over to the door she followed me

"Sesshomaru", she whispered as I was about to walk out. I turned back to her.

"Yes", I whispered back.

"How is this supposed to work with the age difference", she asked. I then scooped her up and gave her a hug I then looked down.

"Don't worry about that at night your mine during the day you will act like yourself but you will not flirt with any of those guys", I said against her lips.

"Fine", she said. I kissed her back then let her go. I then reached out my hand and rubbed her cheek.

"I hope you will be ready for tomorrow", she said to me. I looked at her with confusion in my eyes. Before I could question she had already closed the door. I sighed and made my way home.

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS YOU WILL BE INTRODUCED TO THE FRIENDS SOON.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Kagome POV

"I wonder what will drive him crazy", I said as I looked in my closet. Today was the day we got to dress down so I knew I would be able to blow him away. I pulled out what I wanted to wear and call up my friends and told them what to wear. After I was done I showered and got ready. After I was dressed and ready to go I walked to school. The girls and I met outside the school building and linked arms. I was in the middle my friend Sango was to my right and my friend Rin was to my left. We walked down the hallways only to hear catcalls all the way. There were more then usual. We laughed as we walked into our first class. Sesshomaru was already sitting at his desk when the door opened.

Sess POV

I was looking over the lesson for the day when the door busted open. I knew her scent by heart now but something was different. I looked up and almost turned full demon. It was Kagome, Sango, and Rin. They were wearing identical outfits but Kagome looked the best. Sango was wearing black 4 inch snow boots, a black mini skirt, and a black jacket that had no sleeves and had fur on the hood. Rin had on white 3 inch snow boots, a gray mini skirt, and a gray jacket that had no sleeves but had fur on the hood. Kagome had on some white snow boots on that had a 5 inch heel that went to her calf and had fur at the top, a white mini skirt, and a white jacket that had white fur on the hood. I saw them take their seats. Kagome sat in front, Sango sat to her right in the row behind, and Rin to her left a row behind Kagome also. They crossed their legs and started chewing their gum. Kagome's eyes caught mine and I felt my eyes flash. She stuck out her tongue at me. I felt my blood start to boil. After the class was full I started teaching. Because today was a short day all they had to do was stay in my class for the rest of the day. They had nothing but Anatomy and Physiology today.

"We are going to study reproduction today", I said.

'Damn', I said, 'Wrong lesson to be going over'.

After the lesson was done I gave them a break where they had the rest of the day to go home and chill. Everyone started to file out but before Kagome could leave I took her hand and dragged her back.

"Guys go ahead without me I have a study period with Mr. Toga", she said before I shut the door.

"What the fuck are you wearing", I asked pushing her into the wall.

"Clothes", she said smiling up at me, "Don't be such a grouchy puppy".

I growled at her for calling me a puppy clearing seeing that I am a full grown dog.

"I am not a puppy and trust me I would love to prove it", I said sniffing her neck.

"Down down dog we just met", she said walking away from me. I watched the sway of her hips as she walked and arched my eyebrow. She sat own on my desk and filed her nails.

_Hey Pretty Baby With The  
High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of  
Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of  
Your Walk,  
Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me_

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of  
My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

I now stood in between her legs with my hands on her hips.

"Kiss me", I said before placing a kiss on her lips. She kissed me back and I placed my hands on either side of her face as we started to kiss more passionately. She slid off the desk with her arms wrapped around my neck. My hands slid down her arms to her waist. I pulled her closer to my body and wrapped my tongue around hers. She pulled back gasping for air.

"What are we doing tonight", she asked still trying to catch her breath.

"If you let me I will be doing you all night", I said kissing her neck.

"Sess stop", she said pushing against me. I let her go and saw her blush.

"How about we study I have a lot of work to do", she said picking up her back pack.

"Yeah I don't mind", I said picking up my jacket and briefcase. We said bye to all the teachers and explained that since it's getting kind of cold that I would start taking Kagome home. After that we walked out the building.

"Damn Sess you didn't have this car yesterday", Kagome said looking over my black Ferrari. I chuckled and opened the car door for her. Her eyes seemed to brighten up at the silver interior. I got in myself and turned on some tunes as I pull out the parking lot. We arrived at her apartment shortly after that. When we got inside she changed into some sweat pants that said 'Princess' on the back and a pink tank top. I also brought some clothes for me to change into. I changed into a big tee-shirt and some big gray sweat pants while Kagome got us some coffee. After that we were both laying on her bed scribbling in our books and studying. When I was finished I started kissing on her manicured toes then down her foot.

"Stop get back to work", she said biting the tip of her pencil.

"I'm finished", I said kissing the back of her neck as I got on top of her. I sat on her butt as I started massaging her back. I did it slowly and hard. I heard her moan and continued to do it. Soon she was fast asleep. I got off of her and tucked her in bed. I placed all her books into her book bag and was about to leave when she grabbed my hand. I turned back and looked at her.

"Stay please", she whispered into my hand.

"Ok", I said getting in bed next to her. She felt so right being next to me I couldn't believe how comfy we got in just a few seconds. Before I knew it she was tucked under my arm and I had my arms wrapped around her waist. Before I knew it again I was knocked out.

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw that Kagome was shivering. I knew the room was feeling kind of cold so I pulled her close to me and wrapped the blanket around us tighter. I fell back to sleep after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

NEXT MORNING

I woke with a start to feel a leg rubbing mine. I looked down and saw that Kagome and I had gotten tangled up. My arms where around her hers around my neck, her right leg over my right one and mine was under hers, she was partially on top of me and I smiled at how comfortable she looked. I rubbed her hair while I watched her face. The sun started to rise and as it did Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes seemed dull as they opened. I looked closely and saw that her irises were all red. She blinked and it didn't go away at first.

"Hello", she said snuggling into my chest more. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. Here eyes were back to brown.

'Hum that was weird', I thought.

"Let's go back to sleep", she said snuggling deep into me again.

"No we need to get ready for school", I said kissing her forehead.

"But I didn't iron my clothes let's just skip", she said slowly falling back to sleep.

"Nope you go take a shower I will iron and get breakfast ready", I said as I picked her up bridal style and took her to the bathroom. I placed her on her feet and then kissed her lips.

"Go ahead and take a shower", I said to her before leaving to iron her clothes and make breakfast. I heard the shower running and heard her beautiful singing voice over the water.

_Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
Cause I still believe, believe in love_

That was all I could hear for the water drowned the rest of it out. I was almost finished with breakfast when I heard the water stop. She walked out in a towel.

"I would love to rip that towel from you", I said walking over to her and pulling her to me.

"Too bad you can't", she said before standing on her tiptoes and placing a kiss on my lips before walking away to eat. I sat and ate with her then showered and got dressed. When I came out of the shower she was putting her tie on but was having difficulties.

"Um Sess can you help me with this", she asked.

"Yeah no problem", I said helping her straighten up her tie. She looked nice all neat and stuff. She was strapping her heels on when I caught a great site. She was bent over her little skirt moving showing me a wonderful view of her rounded end. I felt myself harden and my pants become tight. Her shoes strapped all the way around her calves to her knees. She turned to me and smiled.

"How do I look", she asked me. Before I knew what was happening I had her on her bed my mouth latched onto hers. The kiss was so deep and passionate that I was about to just take her.

"Sess we have to stop", she said as I started kissing her neck. I pulled back slowly still placing kisses on her lips.

"We", she said but I kissed her, "Need", she said but I continued, "To go", she said before I kissed her again.

"Stop", she said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't control myself", I said still placing kisses on her lips.

"Move", she said before walking into the kitchen. I picked up both our bags and she grabbed our coffees. We walked down the stairs together and laughed as we went. Once we got the car we continuer to laugh and talk the ride was short when we got there I gave her the coffee and her bag.

"See you inside", she said walking away. I watched her closely for a moment as her friends joined her. I quickly gathered my stuff and got out of the car and locked it. I walked into the office to see a new teacher.

"Sesshomaru I would like you to meet my niece Kikyo. She will be your teacher assistant until you graduate from your school", the principle said to me. I looked at her. She was okay looking nice body but her face was too dull just like her eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", she said holding out her hand to me. I took it and brought it to my lips.

"The pleasure is all mine", she said as she smiled. She had a beautiful smile and her eyes seemed to brighten up. I gave her a small smile.

"Would you mind leading me to the class", she said sweetly.

"It would be my pleasure", I said offering my arm to her. We walked and laughed down the hall for awhile when my demon started talking to me.

'_Um why are you with her', _he asked. I thought for a minuet then shook my head.

'I don't know', I said back slightly confused.

'_It will hurt Kagome to see you guys like this', _he said back to me. I sighed.

'I have to do this so that I can prove that nothing is going on with her and me', I thought back to him.

'_Ok', _he said back backing off. We walked into the classroom and everyone got quiet.

"Class this is Kikyo she is our new teachers assistant so lets give her a warm welcome", I said as smiled. I looked over at Kagome who had a gaping look on her face. I smiled at her then looked back at Kikyo. Kikyo had her hand on my chest in a really flirty manner I knew this was trouble.

'She doesn't love me which means that she won't get jealous', I thought to myself. But I was wrong. After the school day was done I went to get Kagome from her last class, I asked her friends where she was they said she had left early. I arrived at her apartment and knocked.

"Kagome you in there", I yelled out. A man was walking by.

"Are you trying to see Miss. Higurashi", he asked.

"Yes I think she might be hurt", I said to him.

"Oh well here is the key", he said handing me the extra key. I smiled my thanks to him and unlocked the door. I walked into the kitchen to see her sitting on the island sipping coffee.

"Why did you leave without telling me", I asked her dropping my briefcase down.

"Why did you flaunt your little whore around in class or did I get it mixed up that's the real thing and I am supposed to be your little whore", she said calmly hopping from the counter and placing her mug in the sink.

"Kagome it's not what you think", I said walking over to her.

"Yeah I am sure. Look I got a lot of work to do and I am tired I will see you tomorrow", she said moving me to the door.

"I can stay and help you with you work. It can be just like last night", I said grabbing her hand.

"No thanks", she said before pushing me out the door. I was looking at the now shut door.

"Maybe I was wrong about her not being the jealous type", I said walking down to my car.

"I guess tonight will be a lonely night in my bed all by myself", I thought.

'_See I told you, you just don't listen', _I heard my demon growl.

'I know. I know', I said back to it.

'_I hate you',_ he bit out. I flinched slightly. I got into my bed and closed my eyes.

'I wonder if everything will be better by tomorrow', I thought before drifting off to sleep.

NEXT MORNING

I woke up with my alarm going off. I groaned as I got up and took a shower and got ready for my day. After I was dressed I picked up my coffee and was then out the door. When I got to school I walked into the room to see Kikyo sitting at her little desk checking some paper for me.

"Good morning Sesshomaru", she said smiling at me.

"Good morning", I said giving her a small smile back. After about 20 minuets the class stared filing in. I didn't see Kagome and I started getting nervous. Rin and Sango didn't come to class either something was up. I started the lesson and about 10 minuets into the lesson Sango and Rin walk in. They had lollipops in their mouths and looked very whorish. Then Kagome walked in. She had her hair up in 2 spiky ponytails, she had big hoop earrings, her tie was loose, and her shirt was half way unbuttoned, her skirt was very short, and she had on boots that went to her knees. She also had a lollipop in her mouth. All three took a seat.

"Sorry we late teach got held up", Kagome said looking into her compact mirror.

"Ms. Higurashi please fix your clothing", I asked her calmly. She looked at me with a very weird look then started laughing.

"I don't think so teach I gave in last time because I thought you were different from other teachers but I was wrong", she said placing her lollipop back into her mouth. The class started to cheer and say 'ah shit Kagome is back'. I looked her in the eyes.

"Teach it won't work this time", she said before getting up.

"Where do you think you are going", I asked as she started.

"That's none of your business", she said before walking out. I quickly put my stuff down and walked out after her. I could hear the class's laughter. I followed her scent outside to see her leaning against the side of the building. When I got closer I could see that she was smoking. She had one foot resting against the wall and the other on the ground keeping her steady.

"What the fuck are you doing Kagome", I said walking over to her and taking the cigarette out of her hand before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it.

"Go back to your class Mr. Toga", she said trying to walk away.

"Kagome what the fuck is your issue", I asked grabbing her arm.

"My issue is your whore. You will lay in my bed act all lovey dovey telling me how you want to get to know me. I gave you a fucking chance to prove you were not like every other guy I used to talk to. But I was wrong", she said before walking away, "Just leave me alone".

I watched her walk away.

'What the fuck is wrong with me', I asked myself as I ran my hand throw my hair. I slowly walked back to class to see that Kikyo had filled in while I was gone.

"Thank you", I said before continuing to teach but after a while I couldn't take it so I told the students to do some homework while I sat down.

'What am I supposed to do', I asked myself as I looked out the window.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

For the next few days Kagome and I completely ignored each other. She would act rude and disrespect me in class then after school I would make her stay for detention. I would try to make conversation but she would turn around and continue reading her assignment. I sighed. Today was not like any other day. I was tired of her ignoring me. It was driving me mad I was going to make her talk to me. It was after school and I was sitting in my room grading papers when she walked in. I had been thinking about what I had wanted to say and when I looked up at her I forgot everything. She looked as beautiful as every today was a dress down day and she went and did something totally unexpected. She wore a white strapless sundress that had a black and silver design on it that was absolutely sexy. She also had on some black heels that wrapped around her ankles. Her hair was up in a messy bun but she looked nice. I walked up to her and bowed to her out of respect. I knew she wouldn't be able to resist. I held out my hand and she took it. I placed little kisses on the top of her hand.

"I sorry", I said still kissing her hand. Finally I stopped and stood up fully.

"Kagome it wasn't what you thought. I was being polite she took it out of proportion please believe me let me back in", I said leaning in close. I saw her become slightly hesitant and I quickly hoped that she would just kiss me. It was driving me wild. I was so close but then she backed up. I walked forward.

"Kagome I can't let you get away from me", I said taking a step forward. She took another step back but soon hit the wall. I walked up and placed my hands on both sides of her head.

"Kagome please. I'm sorry", I said kissing her cheek. I looked her in the eyes and saw a twinkle. She then smiled.

"Fine", she said before placing a kiss on my lips. I kissed her back then wrapped my arms around her waist and started getting more passionate with the kiss.

"Kagome I love you", I said kissing her again. She then pulled back and looked at me with a shocked look.

"I know we haven't known each other for long but I couldn't help myself from falling in love with you", I said I took a breath and was about to continue when she spoke.

"Would you like to have thanksgiving with my family", she asked me softly.

"I would love to", I said before picking her up and swinging her around. I smiled and we got our things together. We left the school and went back to Kagome's apartment. She then got on the phone with her cousin who was actually helping her plan thanksgiving. After about two hours they were done. Kagome was lying in her bed with a sad look on her face looking through the yellow pages.

"What's wrong baby", I asked sitting down next to her handing her a mug with coffee in it. She sat up and started sipping her coffee.

"We can't find a place big enough to hold my family, everywhere is expensive, and we just don't have the money", she said running a hand through her long black red hair.

"How about you use my summer home", I asked her. She looked up at me shocked.

"Really", she asked me with big eyes.

"Really I will take you there tomorrow since it's the weekend. Ok", I asked her.

"Ok", she said giving me a kiss. I took our mugs and placed them in the sink. I grabbed my bag out of the living room and brought it into the bedroom. Kagome we brushing her teeth and I thought she was so sexy. She wore a pair of black and red shorts, a black tank top, and now had her hair up in a ponytail. I laughed as she tried to see the mirror but was obviously to short. I went and put a stool under her.

"There you go", I said. She smiled at me with her mouth full of toothpaste. I started brushing my teeth and changed. After we were all done getting ready for bed we got into the bed. I pulled her close to me and we entwined fingers.

"Kagome I love you", I said.

"I love you too", she said before drifting off. I smiled and snuggled up to her even more.

NEXT MORNING

I woke with a start to a warm body next to mine. I opened my eyes to see all red irises staring back at me. She blinked once then again then again. Her eyes were now brown/red but it still kind of got me wondering. We then started getting ready for the day. Now days with was starting to get colder so Kagome and I dressed warm. She wore a white turtle neck with a pair of jeans and some black boots. I on the other hand wore a black turtle neck and white timberland boots. I smiled at her and her at me. We looked each other over and smiled.

"Perfect", she said looking at me.

"No your perfect", I said kissing her cheek. We got our coats and was then on our way. The car drive was a good hour so by the time we reached Kagome was sleeping.

"Kagome we're here", I said to her squeezing her hand. She opened her eyes which we red and I smiled. I guess I could get used to it. She blinked then looked around.

"Woah this is your summer house", she asked.

"Yup", I said back to her before taking her hand. I lead her inside and we sat down at a table.

"Every family can have their own room", I said starting. We planned out which room every family would sleep in and then started planning the program. After we were done I showed her were we would be staying.

"Wow this is beautiful", she said walking to the balcony doors. She was looking out at the gardens. We smiled as we saw a snow flake fall.

"First snow of winter", I said walking up behind her.

"I'm happy I get to see it with you", I said. She turned around and smiled at me I bent down and placed a kiss on her lips. After her and I kissed I went to get our bags out the car.

"Thanksgiving is next week which means you don't have school on Monday. So we will spend the weekend here. I will call the maids to clean up and get everything ready they will be here tonight and you and I can relax", I said as we took the bags out the trunk. After we got settled in we decided to take a bath. I was in the natural hot springs when I heard the door open. I turned to see Kagome in a black and red robe.

"Can I join you", she asked me. I looked at her lightly confused.

"Are you sure about this? Something could happen", I said watching her every move closely. She ever so slowly untied her robe and it felt like torture as the time went by. Soon it was pooled at her feet. My eyes traveled from her full lips, to her smooth neck, simple shoulders, full breast, flat abdomen, hair less pussy, long legs, perfect toes.

"Come to me", I said standing up. I saw her blush at the sight of my body. My cock was already hard so I could understand. Not meaning to brag or anything but I was big and could break a girl in half if I had too. She turned slightly from me.

"I won't hurt you I promise", I said holding my hand out for her to take, "Please don't reject me".

I saw her turn back to me her face to her neck was a bright red. She then placed her hand in mine. I helped her climb in. Once she was in I pulled her close to me. Her body was touching mine and I could feel the heat. The water was up to her hips and up to my mid-thigh. I looked down at her and had a serious look on. I moved my hands from her neck down her shoulders then moved my hands down the front of her body. She let her head fall back.

"Kagome you are beautiful", I said as I looked at her smooth neck. I started feeling dizzy and was losing control. I didn't know what was happening but before I knew it I was on the inside looking out. I felt my teeth grow.

'What are you doing', I asked myself.

'_You are an idiot', _he said back to me, _'I am not your inu demon I am your vampire that you never knew about'._

'What! What do you plan on doing to her', I asked slightly scared of his answer.

'_I'm hungry and she looks and smells very wonderful', _he said to me.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing", I heard Kagome ask. Before I knew it my fangs were in her neck. I could feel her hot sweet blood running down my throat. I heard her moan.

'No Kagome please don't like this', I yelled from my cage.

'_To bad because this bitch isn't leaving her till I have every inch of her pureness', _he said back at me. I watched as I then pulled back my mouth dripping with blood my eyes blood shot red, fangs long and shinning. Kagome was now depending on me to hold her up. I finally broke the cage and came back to myself. I looked at Kagome who had her head thrown back and was leaning her body onto mine. I slowly sat both of us down in the water and started washing her skin. I cleaned myself off also and dried us off. After we were cleaned and dried I dressed us and laid us in bed. I looked and saw my bite mark still on her neck. I could also still taste her blood on my tongue. My eyes flashed but I shook my head.

"Kagome", I said once. She then opened her eyes slightly.

"Hey", she said to me. I then got out of bed and started to walk for the door.

"Hey wait why are you leaving me", she asked while getting out of bed.

"I just released my vampire on you. The vampire I didn't even know I had", I said slamming my fist on the door.

"Come her silly", she said opening her arms to me. I looked back at her and saw her with a warm smile on her face. I walked up to her and into her arms. Her head rested against my chest and my head was resting on her forehead.

"I'm sorry", I said kissing her forehead.

"It's ok", she said.

"Why are you ok with this", I asked pulling back.

"You may want to sit down", she said as she sat on the bed. I followed suit and sat next to her, "When I was younger my parents used to hunt vampires but when my mother was bitten and turned, it caused them to divorce. In the end I was living with my mom who would have sex with guys just for blood even though they wouldn't know that".

I looked at her with a sincere look and smiled.

"Well I don't want to hurt you", I said nuzzling her neck.

"You won't", she said placing a kiss on my lips. She was still slightly weak so I had the maids bring up some fruit. We lay in bed and ate as we enjoyed each others company. After Kagome and I had our full we placed the rest on the night stand and cuddled up to each other.

"I love you", I said to her. Seconds later she was on top of me. I reached up for her and she pinned my hands above my head. I could easily get out but I would let her have the glory for now.

"Because you have been bad I am going to punish you", she said before bending down and kissing my lips. I kissed back then we started to get more passionate. I started lifting my hips up into hers. She then moved from my lips to my ear. She nibbled on my ear lobe and licked the shell on my ear.

"Kagome", I started but stopped when she let her tongue trail down my neck. I moaned but let her continue. When she got to my neck she started to suck and nibble leaving love bites on my neck.

"Kagome you need to stop or he will take over again", I panted out.

"Really oh I am so scared", she said sitting up. She then let go of my hands and took off her shirt. I watched as her breast jumped free from the shirt and seemed to be beckoning me to taste I leaned forward but she pushed me back down.

"Don't move", she said. She then crawled down my body and pulled down my pants. My cock was standing at attention and I knew what I wanted. Kagome then started moving her hand up and down. I moaned and moved up into her hand. She started going faster and I could feel my pre-cum start to drip out. I watched as Kagome then take her tongue and lick the opening of my cock. She then engulfed me into her mouth and used her hand for the rest me that she couldn't get in her mouth. She started pumping faster and before I knew it I was filling her mouth was all the cum that I had. I was panting and was sweating. She looked up at me and swallowed. She smiled up at me and crawled back up my body. I looked at her then flip us over. I looked down at her and smiled before I kissed her. She opened up to me easily and I felt myself grow hard again. I suddenly stopped at the sudden pain I felt. I got off of her and walked to the corner of the wall.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong", Kagome asked. After a few moments I emerged from the corner.

"It seems like me and my vampire have come to an agreement so we are one now", I said before jumping back on her with an incredible speed that not even my demon had.

"Really prove it", she said. I raised an eyebrow and took her hand. I then placed her finger in my mouth. I kept staring into her eyes. As I bit into her finger and sucked the blood. My eyes didn't turn red or anything. I then licked the finger and placed it back on the bed.

"I am now a demon vampire", I said before kissing her again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With the new discovery I started wearing black more often. Kagome's family was going to be arriving in about 3 hours. Kagome and I had spent 5 days together just to relaxing and preparing for this now it was here.

"Kagome can you help me down here", I yelled to Kagome.

"Yeah I will be down in a second", she yelled back. Some of Kagome's family was already here cooking and having a good time. I was in the basement trying to get the light to work. Kagome came down and brought me a light bulb.

"It doesn't need a light bulb", I said to her with a smile.

"Just try it", she said. So I unscrewed the one that was there and placed the new one in. The room then was bright with the light. I looked down at her and she grinned up at me.

"Told you", she said to me. I then got down and grabbed her and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Humm", a voice said. We both looked up at the voice.

"So this is how I find my bride", the man said. He was tall had black hair and red eyes.

"Naraku whatever", she said laughing. I didn't understand what was so funny.

"Come over here and give your big cousin a hug", he said opening his arms. I released her and watched as she ran over to her cousin who lifted her up in his arms and held her under her arms.

"Look how much you have grown", he said then spinning her around. She giggled when he placed her down. He then bent forward a kissed her forehead. He then looked at me with his bright red eyes.

"And who do we have here. Is this the man that has been chosen to marry my wonderful cousin and also gave us this wonderful place to gather", he said to me.

"Naraku this is Sesshomaru", Kagome said taking his hand and walking over to me.

"Nice to finally meet you", Naraku said shaking me hand.

"Are you guys going to come up stairs now or do I need to tell them the two lovebirds are busy", he said smiling at the door.

"We will be up soon", Kagome said to him before turning back to me. Naraku was gone and she was smiling very brightly.

"Now where were we", I asked her while pulling her to me. I placed my lips over hers and pulled her closer to me. After our tongues fought for dominance we pulled apart. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Come on lets go", I said taking a hold of her hand. When we got upstairs we called for everyone's attention.

"Tonight we will be having a formal ball I have provided tuxes for the men and Kagome has provided dresses for the women I hope everything is to your liking and on behalf of the western lands I would like to welcome you to the 2nd moon castle made as a second home to the Lord of the Western Lands", I said smiling as they bowed then applauded. After that we went our separate ways. I went with the males in the west wing and she went with the females in the east wing. I was getting ready when Naraku walked in.

"Hey", he said to me. I was looking in the mirror trying to fix the bowtie of the tux.

"Hey", I said back. I was starting to get frustrated and was about to give up.

"Let me help you", he said kindly. He walked over to me and helped me fix the tie.

"Thank you", I said bowing my head out of respect.

"You know you are a lucky man. Kagome is a wonderful girl and I'm sure men are prowling to get with her. If I wasn't her cousin I would have taken that a long time ago", he said smiling, "But I hope you treat her right because if you don't and if you end up breaking my cousins heart. I will make sure you regret meeting me".

With that he bowed lowly.

"My lord", he said before leaving. I frowned at his threat but was happy he had some respect to at least bow. I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned a little.

"My lord the tiara was sent to Lady Kagome", one of the servants said bowing low before leaving. I placed my hair into a low ponytail and straighten my jacket. I smiled at my reflection pulled on my white gloved and tucked the ends under my sleeve and left the room. Once I got out the males were all waiting for me I then led them into the ballroom and waited for the ladies.

"Presenting the Ladies of the Higurashi family", the announcer announced. Was watched as the doors opened I waited with one hand behind my back and the other at my side. The girls descended the stairs and stopped in front of us. The guys then approached the girls and took them to dance to the music. Kagome and I were the last ones standing by our selves. My breathing was getting heavy as my eyes scanned her features. She wore a dark red dress that was strapless and showed a lot of cleavage. There was a design that wrapped around the whole chest area. Then the dress flared out and seemed pinned around her with silver clips. It was beautiful and long. As she took a step forward I could see her feet placed in dark red heels and that had a diamond on it. Her hair was in curls and seemed to make her look very majestic. Then I noticed something shiny. It was the tiara of the Western Lands that every woman that the Lord courted has to wear.

"You look wonderful", I said as I finally reached her. The music seemed to stop and everyone seemed to stare at us.

"Thank you", she said blushing lightly. She curtsied and I bowed. The music started and everyone watched as Kagome and I moved across the dance floor.

"You're a wonderful dancer", I said smiling down at her. Her hand was placed lightly on my shoulder and then other was in my hand. My other hand was resting on her waist. She smiled up at me.

"You're not bad yourself", she said. Soon people started dancing with us. The males passed the girls on to other. (This is like that scene from Anastasia I was tempted to put the song up there but I decided not too but you know what part I'm talking about) Then the song started getting really quiet. Kagome was back at me and we were dancing slowly. Everyone else backed off of the dance floor. To Kagome and me they faded. Kagome started to sing along to the song softly.

_And a song- _At this point I twirled her out._  
Someone sings-_ I let go of her hand_  
Once upon a December- _She then got down on the floor in a bow her dress flowing around her covering her whole lower body. Her head was bowed and I looked down at her amazed. She was beautiful. I then held out my too her to see her refuse. My eyes widened when I realized. She was giving herself to me. She was submitting her everything to me in that one simple move. I bowed low to her and then held out my hand to her. She took it thankfully and rose.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight Ms. Higurashi has agreed to become Mrs. Toga", I announced kissing her on her forehead. Everyone applauded and I smiled while I looked down at her.

"You are going to make a beautiful bride", I said tilting her head and kissing her lips. After that I pulled a box out of my pocket and got down on one knee. Everyone gasped.

"Kagome will you give me your hand in a human marriage", I asked holding her left.

"Yes I will", she said with unshed tears in her eyes. I then placed the ring on her finger and everyone cheered and applauded again. I then got up and placed another kiss on her lips. Moments later everyone started dancing and mingling. I had gotten so caught up in the mingling and congrats that I seemed to have lost my bride. I looked around to see if she was there but she wasn't.

"Um excuse me for a minuet if you will", I said bowing to the elderly lady that had blessed with her granddaughter in the first place. I turned on my heel and walked away sniffing out my bride. When I found her she was standing on the balcony the moon was pouring over her exposed skin and the snow made her look like a celestial being. From where I stood she seemed to examining the ring. I could feel the wind blow against my face and knew she had to be cold. So I silently took off my jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She gasped and turned.

"Oh I thought you were a stranger", she said smiling up at me. The glister that was on her chest and cheeks glistened in the moon light and it glistened like her eyes and her smile. I looked down at her and felt my heart flutter.

"Kagome I wouldn't have anyone else by my side", I said kissing her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After our night of activities Kagome and I said our good nights and went to our room. As soon as I locked the door I turned and looked at the beauty otherwise known as Kagome. But what I saw made my eyes bleed red and my fangs elongate. She had her hair pushed to one side and was showing me the right side of her neck. Before I knew any thing I pulled her close to me and sunk my fangs into her neck. I sucked and sucked until she went limp in my arms. I held her up by her upper back. When my vampire was finally sated I pulled back and licked the bit mark clean and healed it. I picked Kagome up and placed her on the bed. I was too weak to change either of us. I laid down and pulled her to me and before I knew it I was asleep.

Next Morning

I woke up feeling better then I had in months and smiled at the angel sleeping next to me. We were still dressed in out clothing from last night. I laughed and tried to get out of bed. I then realized that Kagome had somehow wrapped her arms around my neck so I couldn't move. Kagome smelled so good.

'Good enough to eat', I thought to myself as I let my fangs elongate and bit into her neck. Her eyes flew open when she felt my fangs pierce her skin. I made sure to bit in the same place so that she wouldn't have many bit marks.

"Sess aren't you full", she asked moaning against my mouth.

"Yeah I'm sorry I just couldn't resist", I said licking the womb and kissing up her neck to her lips. I placed a chaste kiss on her lips which left her breathless. I quickly got out of bed and walked over to the balcony. I jumped up and stood on the railing and watched as she got out of bed. The railing was slightly cold from the new snow which had been showered down this morning. She walked over to me but was having troubles. She had to lift her dress just to take a step. I smiled even though her hair looked a mess she was still beautiful. She took a step onto the snow covered balcony and shivered as her foot touched the cold snow. She then walked over to me. I crouched down and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you want to come up her", I asked her. Her eyes seemed to twinkle at my question and she nodded like a child being asked if they liked candy. I then reached out my hand out for her to take. She placed her small hand in mine and held on tight. I easily pulled her up so that she could stand next to me. The dress was still so long that it poured over the sides of the railing.

"Please don't let me fall", she said while clinging onto me.

"I would never let you fall", I said quietly to her. She looked up at me and smiled. She was absolutely gorgeous. I lost my train of thought and loosened my grip on her. She then slipped and started falling. She let a piercing scream slip past her lips as she fell back. She seemed to be reaching out to me and before I knew it I was down on the ground and I caught her into my arms.

"Never let me fall my ass", she said gasping for breath. I kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I got lost in your beauty", I said then placing a kiss on her lips. I then jumped back up onto our balcony.

"That was fun maybe we should come here more often after we get married", she said as I placed her down inside. I heard a knock at the door and sniffed the air.

"The servants are here", I said to her kissing her forehead. I walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"Good morning milord. Sorry for bothering you but it is time for Thanksgiving breakfast", the servant said bowing lowly at the waist.

"If you could please get someone to help Kagome out of her dress and get it dry cleaned. Also please clean all the rooms and place that token of our appreciation on each bed", I said to the servant. He then turned and left to do as was told. Minuets later two females returned to the room to help Kagome out of her dress. I left the room to greet everyone in the dinning hall. Everyone bowed as I entered. I slowly declined my head and everyone continued what they were doing. After I spoke with a few people I went back to change and retrieve my bride. I walked up the stairs slowly thinking everything through.

'I'm getting married to a wonderful young lady who loves me for me', I thought to myself. I then looked down at my claws and sighed.

"Why would she love me", I asked myself not realizing that I was specking out loud.

"Because I do, I feel wonderful around you and would want nothing more then to just stay by your side till we die", I heard a voice say. I turned to see Kagome changed and looking sexy. She wore white 5 inch heeled boots, a pair of dark blue bell bottoms, a white belt that had white strings hanging off of it. Her top was a vest that showed some cleavage and her back was out. Her hair was up in a scarf. It was a cute style for her and I would have to be sure to by more scarves for her. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Kagome I love you so much I'm scared of hurting you or breaking you or doing something stupid that would made you want to leave", I said embracing her tighter, "Kagome I always want you by my side promise me you won't every leave".

"I promise that I will always be by your side", she said I then placed my hands on the sides of her face and kissed her lips happily. I then moved away from her.

"Go ahead and have breakfast with your family I have some lordly matters to attend too", I said placing another kiss on her forehead. I then walked away and showered and got ready for a long 2 hours buried under a stack of paperwork. After my shower and after I got dressed I walked into my study. I took a seat behind the desk filled with papers and started reading over some papers. It had already been 3 hours when I was done with mostly everything. I looked down at the paper in my hands and it was talking about getting a mate. I smiled as Kagome's beautiful face popped into my head. I then realized that I had all day later to finish this so I needed to go spend time with Kagome and her family. When I got down stairs they were just setting up for lunch. I found Kagome and her family in the basement watching football. It seems Kagome and Naraku were going back and forth about something. I watched her smile, laugh, and argue.

"Lunch is served", one of the servants called. Everyone seemed to have gotten quiet after the announcement and before I knew it everyone was laughing and rushing into the dining room.

"Kagome", I said taking her hand, "May I hold your hand and walk you too lunch".

She smiled up at me and started giggling.

"You may", she said as she started to walk and talk. Lunch/dinner was awesome. Kagome's family dug in and talked and joked for the rest of the night. Everyone was going to leave tomorrow and Kagome and I would go back to the city. I smiled at getting some alone time with Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That night Kagome and I laid down in bed next to each other. She held up her left hand and was looking at the ring that I had placed on her finger.

"Sesshomaru are you sure I am the one for you. I mean you can have any female you want but yet you chose to have me", she said after turning onto her side and looking at me. I turned to face her and smiled.

"Kagome I don't want anyone but you. No one can match up to your beauty and personality", I said to her before kissing her lightly on the lips. Her eyes filled with tears as my words seemed to touch her heart. Soon both of us were cuddling and telling each other how much we loved each other. After that night Kagome and I started planning. We had gone home back to the busy life. During the day Kagome and I would be nothing but teacher and student but at night we would be fiancées. Kagome and I had decided that we would wait till she graduated to get married so we had one more year to wait. Junior year for her went by fast before we knew it summer was upon us.

"Sesshomaru I'm ready", Kagome yelled from the living room of our house. You see Kagome and I moved in with each other or in other words she moved in with me. We kept her apartment just in case was wanted to get away from the mansion or just in case she had a meeting with another teacher or a sleep over with friends. Kagome and I were heading to Jamaica for the summer. When we first thought of vacation we were totally clueless about where to go but soon I remembered that I had brought property out there and decided this would be the perfect time to use it.

"I'm coming love", I yelled down the stairs to her. I picked up my suitcase which wasn't heavy and jumped down the stairs. I landed in front of Kagome who had three bags with her. I smiled. Kagome wasn't like most girls you see you may have misunderstood what I said about 3 bags. She had a suit case, her purse, and a book bag filled with summer work. If this was any other girl they would have pack one bag for clothes, one for shoes, and one for makeup.

"Ready", I asked her.

"Yup", she said taking the shades off of the top of her head. Kagome was dressed in a black tank top, kaki shorts, and black Airforces. She had a pair of black shades on and her hair was cascading over her shoulders. Like always she was beautiful that I couldn't believe that she was mine. We walked to the back door and walked down the pathway in the gardens. There sat my private jet. The pilot loaded our stuff onto the jet and got ready to fly. Kagome and I climbed up the stairs and took our seats. On the jet Kagome did some work while I read and checked up on my stocks and even checked up with my western lands. Everything was going great. We arrived within 3 hours. We landed behind my private beach house. Kagome and I thanked the pilot and then took our stuff inside. Kagome was gaping at the flowers and the wonderful atmosphere. Everything was so beautiful. The flowers were bright colors and random colors but looked wonderful against the lush green grass and tall strong trees. One we got inside her mouth seemed to hit the floor at the site.

"This place is huge", she said turning around in circles looking around. The lobby/sitting area was an open area which means that to enter there were no doors.

"I am happy you like it", I said before picking back up my bags.

"Lets go take this to our room then we can have a little fun", I said winking at her. She picked up her bags and we went through one of the doors. I closed the door behind me and led Kagome up a stair case. Once all the way up I opened a cheery wood door and had a dog on the front.

"This is where we are staying", I said to her placing my bags down.

"Wow this is beautiful", she said placing her things next to mine. The walls were red with block trimming. The room was decorated with freshly cut flowers and bamboo sticks. Against one wall sat a black wood dresser and on top of that a vase full of red roses. I walked over to it and took a rose out. I clipped the stem and then walked back over to her. I then placed it behind her ear and smiled.

"You look beautiful", I said before kissing her forehead. We then turned and looked at the bed. The bed was covered by a black and red canopy. The bed was huge and the black and red comforter set was a wonderful touch. Kagome slowly pushed open the canopy and giggled before kicking off her shoes and jumping into the bed. I followed suit and crawled on top of her. I placed a kiss on her lips and she kissed back. Soon we were kissing and feeling on each other.

"Sesshomaru take me please just take me", Kagome moaned to me. I stared down at her and looked her into the eyes. She was serious and knew what she wanted. I crawled off the bed.

"Get naked", I commanded to her to remove all her clothes and I walked over to the dresser. I pulled out a condom and I also got naked. I opened the condom and slid it down on my erection. I really wish we didn't have to do it this way but until she graduates I can't take that risk. I got back on the bed and got on top of her. I kissed her on the lips and pushed her knees apart. I positioned myself at her entrance and shuddered at the heat she was generating. We continued to kiss and I pushed her legs up so that her knees were bent. She was nervous and I could tell. I started to ease in and she started to tense.

"Shit Kagome you have to relax", I gasped out to her. I could feel myself starting to lose control. I placed one clawed hand on her hip and slowly and softly stroked her side. She started to relax and so I pushed in more. I finally felt what made her a virgin and I decided to just get rid of it quick. So I pulled all the way out but left the head in.

"I am so sorry my love", I said before slamming back into her. Kagome let out a piercing scream and her body arched up into mine. I placed my hand on her chest and pushed her back down. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. I licked up the tears as I whispered my apology to her. Soon she was calm and seemed to be ok. I gave an experimental thrust and groaned. It felt so good just to feel her so wet and tight.

"Kagome damn it your so tight", I grounded out though my teeth.

"Oh gods don't stop Sesshomaru", Kagome said scratching my back. We continued our love dance till early times the next morning. I had ran out of condoms and decided that we were done for the night. Kagome was like a drug that I was addicted too. Kagome and I then showered and got ready for our day on the beach. When I walked out of the bathroom I was ready to make love to Kagome all over again. I had to place my towel in front of my trunks because of my erection. Kagome stoop wearing a back bikini. The bottom of it was tied at the sides and the top tied around her back and neck. She had a type of silk that was wrapped around her waist. Her upper body was showing and her head was covered by a hat. Her feet were covered by black stilettos that wrapped around her calves.

"Oh my maybe I should just go to the store and pick up a box of condoms", I said staring at her nice glistening body.

"Come on", she said grabbing my arm and pulled me along after her. I slipped my shoes on and we were out the door. When we got to the beach Kagome was already getting catcalls from the other visitors. When I found us a place I placed the towel down and watched as Kagome best over and untied her shoes. I smiled as I then watched her pull the silk wrap from around her waist. She also took off her hat and shades and ran out to the water. I then saw her dive right in. I saw her then swim back to shore and come and lay next to me.

"How is the water", I asked her smiling.

"Great", she said kissing my lips. I then placed one of my hands behind her neck and pulled her closer as we stared making out. The rest of the day was spent swimming and playing around. We then stopped at a store to pick up a box of condoms and when we got back to the house we did nothing but make love till we passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Who knew I would love sex so much", she said lying on my chest. Kagome and I were now passed out sweating.

"I never knew thought I would love having you so much", I said kissing her forehead. We spent the rest of out time there having sex, swimming, shopping, and eating. Soon it was time for us to return and Kagome would be a senior. Once we got back Kagome was busy preparing for different classes and I was busy getting lesson plans together. Kagome and I were so busy it was almost like we were avoiding each other. I hadn't really seen her in a week and the funny thing about it is that we live together. It was now the weekend and I wanted to see her. I asked the maids where she was but no one had seen her. I sighed knowing she was busy so I might as well finish my own work. Soon the school year started. The school had enforced a new uniform which made Kagome very upset. She begged me to say something but I didn't.

"Kagome we need to go", I yelled up the stairs while fixing my tie in the mirror. I was a little grouchy since I hadn't gotten sex in a month. I was craving her and shit I was going to get her. I heard heels clicking on the stairs and looked up.

"Oh my fucking goodness", I said to myself trying to gather up my mouth off the floor. The new uniform looked horrible on the hanger but wonderful on the Kagome. She stood there in a black skirt that went 3 inches above her thigh and had 3 pleats, the shirt was white and long sleeved with a pointed collar and she wore a black men's tie with it. She had a black jacket that didn't tie or button but showed her long sleeves. The students were allowed to wear whatever shoes they wanted so Kagome chose a pair of black stilettos that zipped up in the back. She had a book bag slung over one shoulder and a purse over the other. She had left her hair down and it seemed that in our time apart she got her highlights done again. She had black eyeliner and a dark red lipstick. I didn't know what happened next except that Kagome was in my arms.

"Make me a promise", I said to her nuzzling the crook of her neck.

"What", she whispered out.

"You will let me have you when we get home. You wearing that", I said kissing up her neck to her lips.

"Well I would but this is senior year and I need to focus plus I saw your lesson plan seems like you have a lot in store for us tonight", she said jumping out of my arms. I looked up to see her do a back flip before landing on her feet with one hand on the ground in a crouching form. She then stood and walked over to me. She put her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me close. I wanted to taste her lips so badly.

"Don't you regret not looking for me", she said before getting real close before pushing me away. I then watched as she walked away. Her hips swayed and I knew I would have her tonight no matter what. I picked up our bags and followed her out of the house. When I got outside Kagome was sitting in the black Camaro which had red interior.

"What we can't go to school together", she said. I throw her bag in the back of her car. Then watched her pull down the mirror she fixed her swoop bang, she put her shades on, and then put her mirror away. She then turned to me and smiled.

"See you there lover boy', she said before blowing me a kiss and speeding off. I put my shades on then got into my black Audi S8. I speed off after her but by the time I got on the freeway she was gone. I smiled before I slowed down and took my sweet time. By the time I got to school the first bell had already rung and it was time for class. I walked in and all the new comers gasped.

"OMG he is so sexy", I heard one girl say.

"He's all mine ladies", a girl with all black hair and blue highlights. The comments continued and I scanned the classroom for Kagome. When I saw her my eyes flashed red. Kagome was sitting in the window sill talking to some guy. I couldn't see his face but I saw her reach out and mess with a piece of his hair.

"Miss. Higurashi if you would please stop flirting and take you seat", I said through clenched teeth. She gave me a confused look before rolling her eyes and grabbed his hand. She then pulled the dark haired boy to a seat next to hers and they started talking. Throughout the whole class they were talking and laughing and it was pissing me off. The day soon ended and everyone left the room. Kagome didn't stay back to talk tome or anything and my demon was very upset. I was packing up my stuff when the door opened.

"Hey um I am going to my place tonight I will see you tomorrow", she said before kissing my cheek and making her way to the door.

"Why", I asked her not facing her.

"Well you gave us a lot of homework and I have homework from other classes also plus I know you are going to want to spend time with me and I want to spend time with you too put I have too much to do", she said before leaving. I sighed then walked over to the window. I watched as Kagome walked over to her car and growled as the guy got in also. Soon she was out of the parking lot and out of sight. I couldn't believe it my mate-2-be with another male. I was so pissed that I wasn't even thinking straight. I through my stuff in my bag and got in my car. I then sped off to where Kagome lived. Once there I knocked and before I knew it the door opened slowly.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here", Kagome asked me through the crack. I then pushed the door opened to see the male sitting on her couch. I stalked over to him before picking him up by the throat.

"Who the hell are you and why are you with my mate", I growled out lifting him off the ground.

"Sess put him down he got this all wrong", Kagome said pounding on my chest. I looked down at her.

"What I got the fact that you would rather be with this male then me wrong. Did I get the fact that you two have been flirting all day even in front of me", I asked her. I could see her mouth open wide.

"No you don't understand", she started.

"Forget it just leave me alone from now on you can be with you little man over there we are done forget what your grandmother said your no different", I said before walking out. I left the door cracked and stared at what happened next. Kagome fell to the ground and held herself. She started to cry.

"Sister who was that", he asked her kneeling to rub her back. I got a good look at him now he was very feminine and that's when I realized I made the worse mistake of my life.

"He wouldn't let me tell him you were my step-brother", she bawled out. He then pulled her to him and hugged her tight.

"Sister that is alright because he just lost the best thing in this world", he said softly to her. I wanted to go and talk to her but my pride was too big. I turned and walked away. I got in my car and went home but when I got there I just wanted to leave. Her scent was everywhere. I laid down and hugged her pillow close to me and inhaled.

"What have I done", I asked myself before falling into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Before I knew it Kagome and I were completely separate. In classes she sat with her brother. I took a deeper look into his files and found out it was true. It was killing me to see her ignore me and I ignore her. Soon I couldn't take it anymore I walked out into the hall way and felt my heart stop. Kagome stood there with Kouga the wolf fixing his tie. I listened in closer.

"Love stop moving", Kagome said still fixing his collar and tie.

"Fine are you still coming over to meet my parents tonight", he asked her.

"Of course you know I am dying to meet them", she said. I watched her smile and then the bell rang.

"Ok baby I will see you after class", he said before giving her a quick kiss and walking off. Kagome picked up a book out of her locker and made her way towards me.

"Kagome", I said. She looked up but then back down she stopped walking.

"Yes Sesshomaru", she said.

"I am sorry about what happened I was wrong he is your brother this is my fault and I want you to be back in my life", I said almost desperately. I watched her look up with tears in her eyes.

"You're too late", she said before walking into the class room. I looked after her and sighed. Soon the year was coming to an end. Graduation was in two days and everything was hectic. Finally the day came. I sighed as I called out the names for the people to get their diplomas.

"Kagome Higurashi", I called out. I watched as she came on stage and gave her the diploma. Our hands touched for a second and we locked eyes. She shook her head before leaving the stage. Soon I was at the end.

"Kouga Wolf", I called out he came up and asked to say a few words. I gave him permission and he started to talk.

"This was my first year at this school and I wished it wasn't. I am going to make this nice and short. I would like to ask Kagome Higurashi to the stand", he said. I watched as she stood and walked toward the stage. Kouga helped her up and then they both walked to the podium. He picked up the microphone and then got on one knee.

"Kagome we have been dating for almost a year and after we graduate I would like to take us to the next level. Kagome will you marry me", he said. She gasped and he pulled out a diamond ring.

"Yes", she said. He placed the ring on her finger and he stood and kissed her. Kagome smiled brightly and started to cry. The crowd cheered and yelled. Everyone was happy but me. The principle stood and said a few words and then sat the class through up their caps and made their way to the planned party. The years flew by I hadn't heard about Kagome or her well being. One day I was sitting in my office when the door flew open. There stood a black haired girl.

"Sesshomaru I didn't marry him. I couldn't I love you please take me back", she said crying before falling to her knees. I went to her and started kissing her lips as I hugged her.

"I will have you back", I said picking her up. I cradled her as I walked us to the bedroom. When there I opened then door and kicked it closed with my foot. I placed her on the bed and started kissing her. I stripped her naked and stripped myself also.

\"Kagome let me have you in the way that only I can", I said to her. She nodded and I forgot the foreplay and went all the way home. I started pounding into her. I could hear her moaning and repeating my name. I pounded harder until I couldn't take it anymore. I felt her cum on my dick and I could feel myself not too far behind her. Soon I was releasing myself into her. I could feel myself being pulled and gasped at the feel of myself being emptied into her. She started to twitch and shiver as if burned and I realized that the cum was very hot and it was burning her insides. I smiled when it was finished and she was fast asleep. I laid us down and looked at her. I smiled she was mine. All mine. I laid down and smiled.

"I love you my dear mate", I said as I thought about the planning that needed to be done.


End file.
